


Nocturnal Emission

by Kyouryokusenshi



Series: Utopia [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: In the last trimester of her pregnancy, Michiru ponders her life, the life of her lover and life within her.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: Utopia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/437329
Kudos: 3





	Nocturnal Emission

**Author's Note:**

> This was written AGES ago, but finally posting to ao3

Michiru floated aimlessly in the indoor pool of the home that belonged to her and her lover. With the added weight of her abdomen, Michiru found it continuously difficult and awkward to keep the rest of her slender body floating above the water. Occasionally, she would feel their baby kick if she moved too fast a pace. This baby, their daughter was a most precious gift. She remembered the day of conception like it was yesterday.

Eight months ago, their best friend and leader of the outer Senshi, Sailor Pluto, presented her with a small glowing star seed. It was only the size of a sliver. “The deities of Neptune and Uranus would like to present you with this gift, as a reward for all of your efforts. The past, present and future. A child with both the blood of Uranus and Neptune running through it veins. However, I will not tell you if it’s going to be a boy or girl. Only time will tell, until then it will remain a surprise.” The guardian of time smiled as she moved closer towards the warriors of Uranus and Neptune

The long slender hands that belonged to the guardian of time held the small glowing star seed as if it were more fragile than anything she had ever seen throughout the millennia. She placed her hand in front of Sailor Neptune’s stomach and the three of them watched intensively until it disappeared into her womb. Uranus wrapped her protective arms around her lover. “Thank you so much, this is the best gift I have ever been given, dear friend.” The Soldier of wind spoke softly

“We are ever so grateful.” Sailor Neptune replied as she looked down at their entwined fingers over her stomach

“You have earned this gift, take good care of it.” The guardian of time replied, the happiness for her good friends was evident in her garnet eyes before the memory evanesced into the present

The garnet eyes were replaced instantly by the teal ones belonging to her lover who was currently looming above her. Michiru smiled before moving into an upright position. Haruka had a towel slung over her left arm as the other extended out to help her out of the water.

She clasped the pool railing bars, her girth making it extra hard to heave herself out of the pool. As Michiru managed to get herself onto the ladder, Haruka immediately placed her arms around Michiru’s waist to prevent her from falling. As Haruka dried her lover off, Michiru ran her hands over her eight month along belly. “You’re making it harder for mommy to swim, little one.” she scolded lightly with a smile

Haruka chuckled “Our little baby is getting bigger and bigger each day.”

“And I’m beginning to look like a whale,” Michiru said

“You’re beautiful, hun.” Haruka reassured her as she nuzzled her partner’s neck and slid her hands over Michiru’s stomach “Ohhhh….” came the soft reply

“Your body is responding well to our child growing within your womb,” Haruka said huskily as she slid her hand over Michiru’s swollen breasts, and over the expanse of her abdomen

“How does it feel?” Haruka asked

“I love feeling her kick,” Michiru responded

“Do you love feeling your beautiful body carrying our child, expanding to accommodate her in your luscious body, your breasts ripening each day with mother’s milk?” Haruka purred as she slipped the palms of her hands under the shaft of Michiru’s stomach

Michiru felt herself melting into the love of her life’s arms. “I do, I still can’t believe I’m carrying this precious little life that will soon be born. I don’t want her to be born into an uncertain life, into the fate of this world.” Michiru sighed

“We will always protect her, my love. Don’t worry.” Haruka whispered

After Michiru dried off, she lowered herself onto the beach chair beside the large pool. “Let’s practice a bit for tomorrow's Lamaze class.” Michiru suggested

Haruka knowingly, helped her lover ease herself onto the cement before sitting behind her and wrapping her legs in a protective cocoon around her. Michiru sighed in content as she rested her head against Haruka’s chest. She placed her hands on the rise of her stomach and exhaled. Michiru moaned when she felt Haruka’s protective hands slide underneath her arms and place her hands on the sides of her tight swollen belly. She gently moved her hands in a placating motion as Michiru closed her eyes and began to take deep breaths.

“That’s it, hun, inhale deeply…exhale,” Haruka said softly as she continued moving her hands comfortingly over Michiru’s stomach

Michiru was so comfortable in the cocoon of her lover that she nearly fell asleep in her embrace. Haruka’s hand had begun to trail further down towards Michiru’s abdomen and beyond. Michiru’s breathing deepened. “Haruka…”

“Shh.” her lover cooed into her ear

Michiru felt a heat of arousal within her, surprisingly more so than lately. She knowingly stood back up with Haruka’s help. Michiru took deep breaths as Haruka’s hands gently pulled away at her one-piece bathing suit straps and slid them over her arms and gently pulled it away to reveal her ever-expanding, yet beautiful pregnant body. With Haruka’s help, she slipped it out from under her legs and placed the suit onto the beach chair.

Haruka smiled at her lover as she drew closer and closed the space between them. Haruka’s slender fingers teased her swollen breasts until she saw her lover’s nipples harden until they leaked little droplets of milk. She was more beautiful than ever carrying their child within her.

“Oh!” Michiru yelped as she clutched her stomach

“What is it, love?” Haruka’s face tightened with concern

“Nothing. It’s the baby, she's kicking.” Michiru’s face brightened as she ran her hands over her stomach

Haruka’s hands overlapped those of her beautiful sea goddess. “Let me feel.” she said as she felt two little feet swipe at her palms “That’s my princess.” she commended

“You’re daughter is going into box kicking my bladder.” Michiru scolded her lover as she swiped her finder at her nose

Haruka gave Michiru a dumbfounded look and Michiru giggled before easing herself back onto the beach chair. Haruka once again took her position cradling her lover’s naked and pregnant body. Michiru caught her by surprise “Uh uh.” she shook her finger

“What?” Haruka asked speechlessly

Michiru motioned to the clothes, which still lay concealing her lover’s slender body. Haruka closed her eyes and let a grin spread across her lips. Michiru gently removed each and every article of Haruka’s clothing until her toned, slender form stared back at her welcomingly.

Haruka eased her lover back on the chair, facing Michiru towards her as she wrapped her legs protectively around her waist. Little droplets of milk began to leak a bit once more from Michiru’s ripened breasts. If Haruka was a doctor she would definitely say Michiru was ready to begin using the pump and breastfeed once their daughter was born.

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru and nuzzled her chest. She opened her mouth and began to tease her nipples once more until they hardened with milk. Haruka swiped away the little droplets and reverently ran her hands over her leaking breasts down towards her stomach. “You are glowing, hun.” Haruka said as she cupped her hands around Michiru’s stomach “I love the way your body has expanded over our child, you’re beautiful.”

Sweat began to bead Michiru’s forehead as she exhaled faster. As Haruka’s hand traveled over the slope of her abdomen towards her clit. Instantly feeling the wetness between her legs, Michiru spread them to each side for easier and smoother access. She moaned deeply as she let her lover tease her clit. Haruka gazed deeply into her lover’s eyes, enchanted by the fine china before her. She closed her eyes and kissed her lips, allowing their tongues to meet while she slid her finger a little more roughly into her clit causing Michiru yell out. “Ohhhh, god.”

Haruka smiled at the sound of Michiru’s voice and moved to kneel in front of her. Spreading her legs farther apart, Haruka lapped ever so gently at Michiru’s clit, sliding her tongue further and further. Michiru’s body felt warm with arousal causing Michiru to give into her lover and lay down onto the beach chair.

Haruka moved up, careful not to put any pressure on Michiru’s expanded stomach. Propping herself up on the sides of the chair with her slender arms, Haruka leaned in and slowly planted kisses along Michiru’s chest. Her breasts were as big and heavy as they were going to get by the pregnancy. Haruka smiled approvingly and kissed the slope of her lover’s breasts. The kisses continued south, along the slope of Michiru’s stomach, abdomen, and finally back towards her clit. Michiru’s hands clenched the beach chair firmly as she threw her head back and moaned until she felt another wetness between her legs. Haruka’s slid her right finger once more back into her clit, while the other possessively held Michiru’s belly as she pushed harder inside her. Michiru’s body rocked back and forth in rhyme when her lover became a little rougher within her.

“Is this okay?” Haruka asked her lover as she rested her head on her chest “I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

“It’s fine, just don’t go any faster. Too much pressure could give me premature contractions, don’t worry the pace is fine.” Michiru managed to assure her

The movement of Michiru’s enlarged breasts had quickly brought about her hunger. Haruka moved her free hand to clasp the breast as she gently nipped her nipple. “Oh, Haruka.” Michiru continued, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

For the time being, they were able to release their fears and the only worries to expect were strictly parental.

Later that night, Michiru slipped on her silken nightgown before sliding under the covers of their queen-sized bed. “Haruka.” She called out to her lover who was in the bathroom “I know, love, I’m coming.” she replied as she finished up brushing her teeth

Once Haruka returned to their bedroom, she brought with her Michiru’s favorite Bath and Body Works Sensuality Jasmine Vanilla body lotion. “My favorite.” Michiru smiled as Haruka slipped in beside her

Michiru pushed herself upright into a sitting position. “I only wish I could lay facedown so you could rub the lotion into my sore back.” Michiru said with a pouted sigh “After the second or third month of pregnancy, that would be a bad idea, we want her to be born healthy and happy.” Haruka smiled as she dispersed a palm-full of the sensuality lotion on to her palm

It was quite a struggle for Michiru to prop herself up onto her side while Haruka massaged her back. The soldier of wind slipped her slender hands under the silken material and onto the soft skin of her lover and the mother of her child. The long slender fingers lathering the scented lotion all over her toned body. She slid her left hand under Michiru’s stomach to support her weight and the other kneaded her skin and muscles along the base of her spine. Haruka kissed her neck and her hands had begun to seek out her breasts until Michiru’s nipples hardened. The tender moment was interrupted by Michiru’s cry. “Oh!”

“What is it, love? The baby kicking?” Haruka asked as she stretched over Michiru’s shoulder until she felt the wetness of the sheets between them

“No, Haruka,” she said through clenched teeth “My water just broke.”

In that moment, fear began to overwhelm her lover. They had decided to go all-natural, giving birth at home and all since the baby was special, but the fact that Michiru was about two weeks early had her a bit nervous. Michiru’s breathing had become so rapid that she almost sounded as if she were hyperventilating. “Shh, love. It’s okay, it’s going to be okay,” she whispered as she gently lifted Michiru from the bed

The ocean warrior clutched her stomach protectively and refused to move. “Michiru?”

“Please Haruka, please run the bath. It’ll help soothe the contractions during the birthing process,” she instructed through contractions

Haruka just nodded and raced quickly down the stairs to grab her partner's iced water before heading back up the stars. Michiru was red; her face was laced in sweat. “Love, drink this. I’ll go run the bath.” Haruka said before returning to the bathroom

She pulled open several drawers until she found four candles and candleholders, usually set out for romantic evenings. Since giving birth to their child fell into that category, she lit several candles and ran a lukewarm bath using Michiru’s favorite exotic bubble bath.

Haruka returned, “How far apart are the contractions?”

“I’d say about five minutes now, your daughter wants to come out now, Haruka!” she said through breaths

Haruka placed the palms of her hands on the sides of Michiru’s stomach and began to use the techniques they learned from Lamaze class. “Jesus, princess, slow down in there,” she said softly

Michiru inhaled and exhaled like she was instructed before turning to Haruka “She’s coming, get me into the bath Haruka.”

With that, Haruka gently unbuttoned Michiru’s nightgown and gently removed it from her body. She parted Michiru’s legs and could barely make out the top of the tiny baby’s head that was pushing through. She quickly slipped her arms under Michiru’s legs and under her back, instructing her to place her arm around her back while she carried her into the bathroom.

Haruka gently eased Michiru into the bath. Michiru let out a contented sigh from the heat. Haruka grabbed a first aid kit as well as some extra towels. Haruka was so nervous; she broke a sweat, trying to be the ‘husband’ and doctor at the same time. “That’s it, deep breaths. Inhale, exhale.” She said soothingly

Michiru gently massaged each side of her stomach and did as Haruka told her. Haruka couldn’t help but smile at her lover. Her face was covered in sweat and strands of her aqua hair were matted to her face. The blond gently outstretched her hand to push the loose strands of hair from her face. “You’re doing great my love,” Haruka whispered

Within that moment, Michiru immediately grasped Haruka’s hand “Ohhhh!”

“How far are you?” Haruka said as she parted Michiru’s legs

“About two minutes now, I think…ah I don’t know! She’s coming too fast! I think I need to push.” Michiru grunted as she pulled herself upright

“Okay, honey. I see the top of the baby’s head, push!”

Michiru let out an incoherent cry as she leaned forward and pushed full force before falling back into the water. “That’s good.” She said as she held her legs apart and moved the lower part of her body out of the water to prepare for the baby

“Again!” Michiru once again clasped Haruka’s hand and squeezed, hard, as she pushed two and three more times

Michiru was tired and exasperated. “Haruka, I can’t. I can’t push anymore.” She started to sob

“Yes, you can. Just two more times, I see her head!”

Using the last of what was left of her energy, Michiru bore down two last times until she could hear the baby's cries she could just barely make out through her blurry vision.

“There she is, we have a beautiful girl,” Haruka announced in awe as she cleaned up the tiny baby before handing her to Michiru

Tears of joy flooded through Michiru’s eyes “My baby, our beautiful Kurisutaru.” She whispered

The little bundle finally opened her eyes and let out a little whimper after the few moments her loving parents stared at her in awe. “She has your eyes, Haruka,” Michiru said as she stroked her daughter’s cheek

“And your hair,” Haruka replied

Michiru handed her back over to Haruka’s outstretched arms. “You are so beautiful, just like mommy.” Haruka started

“We have been wanting and waiting for you for an eternity and know that we will always love and protect you, you are definitely the best present I could have ever asked for. I love you.” Haruka said as she kissed her baby’s fuzzy little head

“Our little miracle.” Michiru finished

When the baby had begun to fuss and whimper, Haruka returned her to Michiru’s loving arms. Michiru gently placed the baby to her swollen breasts and allowed her to suckle.

“Thank you, Michiru, for giving me this beautiful gift. For bearing our child within your womb for so many months, I love you.” Came the blonde’s husky voice as she placed a kiss on her lips

“Thank you for being the only one who I’d ever have a child with. I am truly blessed.” Michiru responded before sharing a tender intimate kiss with the love of her life

“I love you.”

End


End file.
